


Velvet and Ribbons

by Magicandmalice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren is 18yrs old, Fanart Included, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has had a long and shitty day at work and wants nothing more than some peace and quite when he gets home. His lover has other ideas though.<br/>(Work is complete despite what the chapter stuff says)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet and Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laxdrake4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/gifts).



> For the Prompt ' use several lines from the song Santa Baby'. This is what came from that small request. Lax I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The fanart at the end was a Christmas present to me from the wonderful sephcounttheways (owmyhearteries). Thank you so much, I love it.
> 
> Song used is 'Santa Baby' by Ertha Kit.
> 
> You can also follow me on [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

Tired. So goddamn tired. His body and mind screamed this at him repeatedly as he made his way to the front door of his apartment. He was looking forward to a quiet evening at home. Dinner with his young lover a movie then maybe bed. He knew he would have to make it up to Eren tomorrow for having to go into work today. Eren was a rather forgiving young man, but his hurt and disappointment as Levi had walked out the door this morning was easily apparent even for Levi's oblivious ass to see. 

Erwin had sworn up and down over the last two weeks that Levi would have today off. Only this morning Levi woke to a frantic call from the blond and a firm order to get his ass into the office or don't bother coming back. 

Now it was Christmas Eve and he had wasted an entire day at the office doing work that could have easily been completed when he came back the day after Christmas. An entire day wasted before Erwin had let onto the real reason why he had called Levi in, nothing more than to get him alone without Eren to intervene. The bastard had almost kissed him, meeting his fist instead of his lips, before he had stormed out. Come Thursday morning he would be putting in his resignation. Like hell he would continue working for someone like that. 

Hearing low music coming down the hallway from his closed door. Levi cocked his head to the side in curiosity. He knew Eren had planned something special for today, maybe he wasn't as upset as he had first thought if the brat was playing Christmas Carols still. 

(Been an awful good girl, Santa Baby.  
So hurry down the chimney tonight)

Shaking his head with a small smile on his lips, Levi opened the door and walked into the apartment. Not seeing his lover, he headed towards the bedroom where the music seemed to be coming from.

Upon opening the door though, Levi felt all his blood rush south so fast his head spun momentarily. 

There was Eren kneeling on the bed and wearing nothing more than a pair of tight, clingy red velvet with white trim Santa boxers that were cut way to short. His hand cuffed behind him, forcing his naked chest to arch out slightly. Knee high black leather boot and a bright red ribbon tied around his neck.

(Been an angel all year; Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.)

“Eren?” Levi breathed, feet rooted to the spot. 

“You have been such a good boy this year Levi, I thought you might like to unwrap at least one present tonight.” Eren purred. After Levi had been called in today he had planned on waiting until tomorrow for this, but Hanji had called and told him what happened at the office. Seemed to him his lover deserved a reward for the ass kicking he had given that blond bastard.

“A good boy? Baby, I will be a fucking angel if it means I get you to dress like this again.” Levi growled, as whatever had held him in place broke and he stalked forward. Hands reaching to loosen his tie and slip of his jacket in one move.

 

(I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me.)

 

Reaching the bed and looking down at his smiling lover, Levi felt all the stress and tiredness leave his body. He would deal with everything else later, right now he wanted his Christmas present.

 

(Santa Baby, hurry down the chimney tonight.)

[](http://s838.photobucket.com/user/cocokrispies1/media/Goodboy_zps9beab778.jpg.html)


End file.
